Amuto Oneshots
by AnarchySoul
Summary: This is a collection of Amuto Oneshot's I'll be writing. I hope you enjoy them! Please read, and review. Flames are allowed and welcome. If you have any ideas for a story then please write them in a review otherwise I will discard them. Enjoy!
1. The Lone Leaf

Cookie0monsta: I've been wanting to make a oneshot series for a while and here's the start! Hope you enjoy. If you have any idea's or criticism you'd like to share then go ahead. Flame's are welcome. Please Review.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Lone Leaf

I sighed. It was lonely with out Ran, Miki, and Suu here. Dia never hatched and after I graduated from Elementary School they all disappeared into thin air. Now it was the third year with them gone and the season's just seemed to fly by.

I stood on my balcony and watched as the leaves turned colors and slowly floated down to the ground.

I was the lone leaf. After my chara's disappeared I severed myself off from everyone. I was afraid to get hurt and even more afraid to lose something I held dear. I sighed and stepped back inside making sure to lock the sliding door.

"Don't want any perverted cats coming in." I said. But the truth was, Ikuto never came back. Not once after he left me three years ago. I never admitted it but I loved his company. It was fun to play around with him and just forget everything else.

When we were together we only saw each other and no one else. It was blissful. But I'm alone now and I like it that way. That's what I always told myself at least.

I made sure I never worked with anyone at school. I never talked to anyone except for my family. I ignored the chara's floating around and pretended I couldn't see or hear them. It was better this way. Right?

The kids at school knew very well it was best to ignore me for I was the untouchable. I let no one near and they knew that and respected it. They warped my solitude in their minds thinking I was back to the way I was when I fist came here, and labeled me once again as Cool and Spicey.

I didn't think those two words fit but what did I care. I wanted to be alone and they left me alone. Nothing fazed me anymore for I felt as if I has seen it all. There was nothing more to it. I didn't think it could get worse. But it did.

My mom had gotten sick two years after the people I kept closest to my heart disappeared. The doctor said she had cancer but not just any type of cancer. A rare type that was in her nerve cells. Slowly but surely my mother lost her movement and eventually she died.

Papa didn't take to this well. He started beating me. He blamed me and I didn't try to tell him otherwise. I knew I was just an outlet for his anger and sadness but if it made him feel better then I allowed it. For he was a precious person to me and I didn't want Ami to see this side of him.

I sat on my bed as I thought back to when it first began. He came home drunk one night and I quickly ushered Ami to her room fearing for her safety.

I walked back out to him and tried to coax him to bed but before I could get close to him he threw his beer bottle at me. It hit me in my stomach and I sank to the ground wheezing.

Then came the full onslaught. He pounced, as well as a drunken man could, and started punching. The first one caught me in the jaw and the next in the stomach. After that it was just a blurry memory I chose to forget.

I was the scarred lone leaf. No one wants a scarred leaf. People want a pure, pretty leaf. I was not wanted.

I shook the memories free and lay back on my bed. I winced as my head touched the pillow. Lightly I fingered the back of my head only to feel a lump the size of an orange. "Joy."

A few minutes later I turned to see what time it was. 7:57, three minutes until my scheduled beating. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I walked out my room and down the stairs. The countdown has started.

I waited by the door to welcome him home from the bar.

5.….

4.…

3...

2..

1.

0

The door slammed open and Papa walked in, "I'm home Ami!"

"Welcome back Papa." I bowed my head to him slightly.

"I wasn't talking to you bitch." He snarled as he advanced on me.

"Gomen." I bowed my head down further. Waiting.

Then it came, not where I was expecting though. This time he aimed for my stomach and made a clean punch. I gasped and blood went flying out of my mouth. He pushed me against a wall and started punching my face. I heard the cartilage in my nose creak. _That's going to leave a nasty bruise._ Another punch had enough force to knock me to the ground and take my breath away.

Then I heard it. The tiny steps walking down the stairs. Ami. She was coming! I scrambled up and hid in the kitchen. Papa didn't follow though for he had heard them too. His mood lightened considerable, "Ami!"

I almost cried at how much love was infused in his words to her. He wouldn't even say my name. He would barely look at me. I swiped at a tear that leaked out of my eye. I hurried past Papa and Ami making sure I kept my head turned to the side so that Ami couldn't see the bruises that I knew had already started forming.

I darted up the stairs and softly closed the door to my room. I went to my mirror and gazed at my mangled reflection. A purple and blue bruise had blossomed over the bridge of my nose. Another graced the side of my cheek. My bottom lip was split and I felt the blood trickle down my chin. I pulled up my shirt and saw that my stomach was an angry red hue with scars marring the surface. Rolling my sleeves up I counted the bruises on one arm. Right arm:12. Then the other. Left arm:9. He must have had a lot of pint up anger to make this many on me. It was a new record. I rolled my sleeves back down and sat on my bed.

I guess I had drifted off to sleep because the next thing I heard was a soft rap on my balcony door. My eyes shot open and my adrenaline started pumping. Only one person came through those doors this late at night.

Ikuto.

Slowly I sat up and stared at him through the glass. He had come back. At last.

Somehow he had gotten the door open and was on his way over to me, "Hey Amu." His voice was deeper than I remembered. More masculine. This time I couldn't hold them back. The tears leaked out of my eyes and trailed down my cheeks.

He must have heard my sniffing because he came over.

"I'm back Amu." he ruffled my hair and I let out a gasp of pain.

Concern flickered across his face along with confusion, "Are you ok? There's a big bump on the back of your head. Amu, look at me."

I refused and kept my head down scared he would see my bruise and run away. No one wants a scarred lone leaf.

He knelt down in front of me and cupped my face lifting it so my gaze met his. He gasped at the ugly sight of my bruise. I knew it. No one wants a scarred leaf.

That's when I noticed his hands were now balled in fists by his side. They were shaking slightly. Curious I looked up at him.

"Who did this to you." He spat.

That's when I realized that he was angry. For me!

Futility I shook my head, "No, it's no one." My voice came out scratchy and hoarse.

That's when he pulled me into his lap on the floor and hugged me tight to his chest. I breathed in his scent. I loved this scent and had missed it for so long. When I was done breathing it in though I noticed a burning pain in my arms. I let out a whimper, "It hurts."

Ikuto released his tight grip on me immediately. With a determined look he lifted up my sleeves. I watched his face and the emotions that flickered across it, sorrow, anger, and then rage. Next his fingers were at the hem of my shirt. They lingered there for a moment before pulling it up. His eyes widened at the sight of my red and scarred stomach. I felt the waves of hate roll off of him.

He moved to get up but I clinged to him desperately, "No! Please. Don't leave me again."

His eyes softened and he stopped moving. Slowly and lightly he wrapped his arms around me, "I wont ever leave you again Amu."

I nodded against his chest and sobbed softly.

I was no longer a lone scarred leaf. I might still be scarred but I will never be alone again because I know I have Ikuto by my side, now and forever.

"I love you Amu."

A smile graced my lips, the first since he left, "I love you too."

"_Feels like, I'm standing in a timeless dream_

_Of light mists, of pale amber rose_

_Feels like, I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent_

_Touching, discovering you_

_Those days, of warm rains come rushing back to me_

_Miles of windless, summer night air_

_Secret moments, shared in the heat of the afternoon_

_Out of the stillness, soft spoken words."_

_I love you always forever - Donna Lewis _

_*~!Preview!~*_

I sigh as I take the elevator down to Headquarters. I was called down for my next assignment. The fourth this week. Most people could only complete one or two but I'm not most people. I'm Hinamori Amu.


	2. Love Game Part 1

Cookie0monsta: I got a really good idea for this story when I heard the song on the radio at my friends house. XD I know it's a dirty song but these one lyrics gave me an idea.

Ikuto: Dirty you say?

Amu: o.0 oh crap.

Ikuto: Do we get to do _it_?

Cookie0monsta: o.0 erm, no I'm making this nice and clean!

Amu: Phew, you had me worried there for a second.

Ikuto: Awww *nuzzles Amu*

Amu: *blushes* I-Ikuto!

Cookie0monsta: Enough! I can't bare to watch Ikuto do that. *sniffs* Enjoy the story.

Ikuto: Awww but I like that stuff.

Amu: *Blushes* I like some of it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Love Game

Part One

It was all a game. Right? Rima set me and Ikuto up for a week in her empty lake house. I thought the others would come but they didn't. All we found a was a note that said Rima had placed a bet on us. I was stunned but Ikuto took it all in stride… of course.

Yaya though we would hook up, Tadase didn't put in his bet because he was mad and Nagihiko didn't know but was vying for Ikuto and me to get together.

Was the world turned against me or something? I mean seriously! This is Ikuto we're talking about! He's a perverted, cat-like, bad guy, sexy pervert. Did that even make sense and did I say _sexy_!? Crap… this is going to be a long week.

We were all settled by afternoon and I decided to go out for a swim in the lake. I went to the room I picked out and riffled through my draws looking for a bathing suit.

"Ah, there it is!" I grab my black bikini with red hearts on it. Slipping it on I shuffle out to the hall for a towel.

"You look dressed up Amu. Or should I say dressed down." A voice whispers in my ear.

I shriek and jump backwards into the perpetrator.

"I-Ikuto!" I feel myself blushing and will it to go away. "What do you think your doing!"

Ikuto aims a pout my way that makes my heart skip a beat, _Why do I feel this way?_

He slinks towards me and I back up until I run into a wall, _Crap_. He towers over me with his right hand next to the left side of my head.

He leans in and I feel his breath on my face. My blush returns full force. He closes the distance and his lips almost touch mine. _I-I want to kiss him_!

I bit my lip and stare into his eyes. Unconsciously my eyes dart down to his lips and then back to his unwavering gaze.

"So you want a kiss huh?"

My blush flares up, "No!" Although I say this my eyes betray me and take another peek at his lips to find that they had turned up into his trademark smirk. _Not a good sign. _

Once my eyes return to his own I feel something warm against my mouth, _Could it be!? _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wahahahaha fear me for I wrote an extremely short chapter and left you at a cliffhanger!! I wont upload the next part of the chapter unless I get 5 to 10 reviews!


	3. Love Game part 2

Cookie0monsta: I spoil you guys.. -_-" I only got three reviews and I'm still posting this!! Be happy! XP I will hold strong for the next chapter though!! So be prepared! P.S. XD I love leaving people off with cliff hangers.

Ikuto: I don't like it though . I want to see if I kissed Amu or not.

Amu: 0///0

Cookie0monsta: I think Amu likes it so far.

Amu: Do not!

Ikuto: Amu, Amu, Amu, It's not healthy to lie to yourself.

Cookie0monsta: Yeah I don't lie about my Ikuto love =Q____ *drools*

Ikuto: *twitches* oookay then… I still only love Amu though.

Amu: ^///^

Cookie0monsta: *pouts* I know . Anyways now for the second and longer part of Love Game!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Love Game

Part Two

XxX (Ikuto P.O.V.) xXx

I move my mouth against hers and smirk as her eyes squeeze shut. I slide my right hand from the wall to the small of her back. My other hand nestles at the base of her neck and my fingers weave through the bottom of her hair.

All of a sudden an unexpected throbbing radiates throughout my body. I shake with it's powerful intensity and almost groan.

Breaking away from Amu I catch my breath and listen as she gulps the air down. Before she could protest or say anything against the kiss I dive back in more roughly. I press my body against hers and try to quell my need for her to be with me. _I want her so bad. _

Faintly I feel two hand push against my chest. I break the kiss and hover over her. Amu makes cute little gasping sounds and she turns a delicious shade of red.

"Y-Y-you took my first kiss!" Tears spring to her eyes and she pushes past me. She runs into her room and slams the door, "Jerk!"

My smirk falls slightly, _Not the reaction I was expecting… _I shake off the lingering feelings along with the throbbing sensation and walk to her door.

I knock softly, "It is a game Amu, a game I want to win." I walk away and out on the deck.

OoO (Amu P.O.V.) oOo

Shaking I slide down the inside of the door. My right hand covers my lips protectively. _H-he took my first kiss! _

"It's a game Amu, a game that I want to win." He calls to me through the door and then I hear his footsteps echo away from me.

My eyes harden and I stand up.

"Game on."

A few hours later I peak my head out of my room and look both ways. I sigh in relief and open the closet across the hall from me and grab a black towel. Wrapping it tightly against myself I walk out to the lake for a swim.

After sneaking around and making sure not to run into Ikuto I arrive at the dock and gasp.

"Wow, so pretty!" I swivel my head from one side to the other taking it all in. I let my towel fall to the ground and jump into the lake, "Whaaa! So cold!"

I smile and grab one of the two inner tubes floating nearby. I pop through the hole in the middle and push myself on top of it so my butt was in the hole and my legs dangle over the side.

Blissfully I lay my head back and close my eyes, _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

XxX (Ikuto P.O.V.) xXx

_Hmmm I wonder where Amu is… I hope she cooled down a bit. _

I walk past one of the numerous windows and spot a blur of pink. Backpedaling I scan outside before I find the pink again. Amu was floating in an inner tube her hair was splayed over the back of the tube and was fanned out in the water.

Smirking I head to my room and change into my navy blue swim trunks. Once I finish I walk back out through the hall and head towards the dock.

_If anything it's this game that can make her fall in love with me. Amu, you __will__ fall in love with me. No matter what it takes, I'll do it. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cookie0monsta: There's your longer chapter!

Ikuto: Not by much though only by 274 words.

Cookie0monsta: Shut up. Anyways there will be three or four parts to this oneshot cause it's so fun to do and I love leaving you at cliffhangers XD I just realized that I never mentioned or quoted what lyrics it was, oops. You'll find out in the last part though!

Please review!!! I won't upload the next part until I get 5-10 reviews!


	4. Love Game Part 3

Cookie0monsta: Thanks for the reviews ^_^. I tried to make this chapter longer and more detailed so tell me how you think I did. Sorry it took so long for me to write this -_-" I had started writing it one day and then it never saved and I was really mad so I stopped writing the third part and started on the next oneshot but eventually I came back and wrote so here we are and sorry for the long wait again!

P.S.- I don't own Shugo Chara XD

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

L O V E G A M E

_Part Three_

I sigh as I soak up the warm rays of sunlight. Since coming out her to float for a while I had been planning revenge on Ikuto for stealing my first kiss. Just thinking about it made me scowl. Turning my thoughts away from the revenge though I focus my immediate attention on relaxing. The cool water laps against the inner tube softly and a small smile graces my lips. My previous objective is all but forgotten as I finally relax. All thoughts of Ikuto and revenge leave my mind and I enjoy the rare moment of peace and solitude. All together it was a story book moment for me.

That is until I heard the soft vibrating sound of footsteps on the deck. It was only then that the careful plans I had made earlier came flooding back to me. I keep still and pretend that I hadn't heard him coming. I wait for the sound of him jumping into the water or something but it never comes. Semi-confused as to why he wasn't coming in yet I crack open my eyes and look over at the deck.

I force my eyes to stay the same size but it was immensely hard to control my inner fan girl. There he was sitting with one leg dangling into the water while his elbow was sitting propped on his other knee. His hand in turn was holding his face and his eyes were focused on me. His face hosted a small smile and his hair fell into his eyes and made me itch to brush it away.

An onslaught of heat found it's way to my cheeks and I pushed it away embarrassed.

"Why aren't you in the water?" I ask masking my curiosity.

"Cat's don't like water, you should know that, Amu." The side of his lip quirks upwards and eventually his lips slide into his trade mark smirk.

This time I couldn't hold back the blush. It seared across my cheeks and I turn away quickly from him. The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. Now the bad kind but the pleasurable kind, honestly it was a little frightening. Why does just saying my name effect me so much?

I feel a small tug on the rope that was attached to my inner tube, to keep it from floating away, and I turn towards Ikuto.

"What?"

"Well since I don't want to get wet I'm making you come over here." He slowly starts pulling on the rope rowing me in.

"But I don't want to come back yet."

"Did you even think about putting sunscreen on?"

My eyes widen momentarily and I check my arms self-consciously.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." His smirk widens and he takes the time while I'm checking my body for burns to reel me in.

I sigh in relief after finding to evidence of burns but by the time I look back up to Ikuto I was already at the dock, "Crap."

Ikuto chuckles and reaches out a hand to help me out of the tube. Instantly a plan form within my mind and a smirk briefly crosses my face.

I reach my hand out and grasp Ikuto's. He starts to pull me out but I rank my arm back and pull into the lake. As he falls in he makes a massive splash and I squeak as the water drenches me. I laugh hysterically clutching at my sides. Ikuto pops up next to the inner tube glaring at me and my laughter double over because he looked exactly like a mad, wet cat.

Wiping away the tears that pooled at my eyes I feel my stomach drop when I look back at Ikuto. There was an eerie smirk on his face.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Ikuto! I do-"

Before I can finish my sentence he pushes down on the inner tube and it flips it over sending me sprawling into the dark waters below. My eyes widen and I open them painfully under the water. Looking around images waver and I can barely make out anything in this murky mass of liquid known as a lake.

Terror floods my system and I flail my arms about searching for something to grab onto. My hand brushes something slimy and I instantly retract my arm to my side. My lungs feel painfully heavy and it was getting harder to hold my breath. Once more I feebly reach out a hand towards something, anything that could save me. The last reserve of oxygen leaves my lungs and I open my mouth in silent pain as I watch the bubbles quickly rise to the top of the lake. My vision turns blotchy and I slowly fall into oblivion.

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Please R.A.W.R**. (**R**_ead_** A**_nd_** W**_rite _**R**_eviews_!)


End file.
